


Origins

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Titles, Parental Venom Symbiote, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Eddie knew this was a thing. But he never wanted to try it until Venom was there for him.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedIsAWerewolf23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIsAWerewolf23/gifts).



> Happy six months, Red, even if it's not quite six months to the day when I finished this. XD I love you~ <3

Eddie wasn't sure why or how it worked, but it did. For some reason, Venom made him feel safe. Cared for. Loved. He knew that age regression was normal, and even encouraged in some circles. But he had always shoved that side of himself down. Too many things to do, no one to lean on, too embarrassed that it was something he was interested in.

Venom changed all that. The first time Eddie mentioned something about it, Venom scanned Eddie's memories, making interested noises here and there. Eventually, his deep, gravelly voice said, _Yes, I think I understand what this is. And if you are willing, I would like to try and take care of you._

And that's how all of this started. Eddie walked to the local toy store and bought himself a stuffed bunny and some blocks, as well as markers and construction paper. Venom dragged him to a department store and led him over to the children's section, helping him pick out a sippy cup for his use, and they were ready to start their little experiment.

When they got back to Eddie's aparment, Eddie put some apple juice in the sippy cup, brought out the blocks and his bunny, and sat down in the middle of the floor, trying to decide what to do. He felt horribly self-conscious, but Venom gently encouraged him to talk to his new bunny, and try and figure out a name for it. "I have no idea," he said, cheeks heating up. "I have no idea what to call him."

_But you know that it is a him,_ Venom encouraged. _What name comes to your head?_

Eddie frowned, worrying his lip. "Timothy," he said eventually. "But he doesn't like being called Tim. He's a distinguished bunny, full names only."

Venom chuckled, and Eddie felt himself smile. _So, what does Timothy like to do?_

Eddie felt himself relax more, and he said, "He likes to build things, and draw. He's an architect."

_That's an important job,_ Venom said. _He's a very important bunny._

"Yeah, he is," Eddie said softly, giving the bunny a hug. He turned to the blocks and decided to start building. Timothy helped him, and whenever he was looking for a block, Venom would send out a tentacle if he saw the one Eddie was looking for. After one such action, Eddie mumbled, "Thank you, Papa."

There was a stunned silence in his mind after that, and Eddie briefly wondered if he had done something wrong. Was Venom mad at him? Did he not want to be called Papa? He was about to take it back when Venom intervened. _I'm not mad, Eddie. I'm just surprised. Do you want me to be your Papa?_

Eddie slowly nodded.

_Then that is what I will be. I would be honored to be considered your Papa._

Eddie grinned and buried his face in Timothy's fur. He was so happy he could almost fly!

Venom chuckled. _Let's stick to building, tonight, little one._


End file.
